In 1998, the Digital Display Working Group (DDWG) was formed to create a universal interface standard between computers and displays to replace the analog VGA connection standard. The resulting standard was the Digital Visual Interface (DVI) specification, released in April 1999. There are a number of content protection schemes available. For example, HDCP and DTCP are well-known content protection schemes. HDCP was proposed as a security component for DVI and was designed for digital video monitor interfaces.
HDMI is a connection interface standard that was developed to meet the explosive demand for high-definition audio and video. HDMI is capable of carrying video and audio and is backward-compatible with DVI (which carries only video signals). The key advantage of DVI and HDMI is that both of them are capable of transmitting uncompressed high-definition digital streams via a single cable.
HDCP is a system for protecting content being transferred over DVI and HDMI from being copied. See HDCP 1.0 for details. HDCP provides authentication, encryption, and revocation. Specialized circuitry in the playback device and in the display monitor encrypts video data before it is sent over. With HDCP, content is encrypted immediately before (or inside) the DVI or HDMI transmitter chip and decrypted immediately after (or inside) the DVI or HDMI receiver chip.
In addition to the encryption and decryption functions, HDCP implements authentication to verify that the receiving device (e.g., a display, a television, etc.) is licensed to receive encrypted content. Re-authentication occurs approximately every two seconds to continuously confirm the security of the DVI or HDMI interface. If, at any time, re-authentication does not occur, for example by disconnecting a device and/or connecting an illegal recording device, the source device (e.g., a DVD player, a set-top box, etc.) ends transmission of encrypted content.
While discussions of HDMI and DVI are generally focused on wired communication, the use of wireless communication to transmit content has become more prevalent every day. While much of the current focus is on cellular technologies and wireless networks, there has been a growing interest in the unlicensed spectrum around 60 GHz for wireless video transmission or very high-speed networking. More specifically, seven GHz of contiguous bandwidth has been opened for unlicensed use at millimeter-wave frequencies around 60 GHz in the U.S. and Japan.